Love of a demon
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: Captured and together, if one must die, then so shall another. All for the means of love.For he had captured the love of a demon.


**Life,  
****it was harsh and cruel,  
****forgiving and kind.  
****But to a little boy, who harbored a kitsune,  
****life was never fair to him**

Naruto sat in his cage, wating for his master to show. He was but a child no more than 12, taken away from slavery, and bought into servitude.  
He was once the kyuubi's prison, but now it was he that was sharing his prison with him. He stared acrose the blackened room and found the fiery top of his caged friend,

" Kyu-" he began but was silenced by a raised hand

**Tears had stained your face  
to many times I could count  
yet I could do nothing but watch,  
as the man who holds us captive  
takes you over again.**

" Naruto, you should know never to talk to me." His voice was so gentle, it soothed the little blond boy, but the elder man was breaking everytime he saw the little boy he loved broken again and again. Tears flowed down his cheeks, he took no notice of them and stared at the end of his cage, absently touching the chocker that kept him bound, he turned to the door and glared at the person entering,

" Hello my pets, has your time together been well?" the man asked with a smirk, naruto shivered but answered him anyway

" Hai Master Itachi." His voice was weak, and it broke kyuubi's heart to see him breaking his beloved blond boy

**My heart was breaking everytime  
everytime I heard your weakened voice.  
My eyes bled red everytime you whimpered,  
Everytime you call for me  
I know I could do nothing but howl  
and weep**

" It is time, Kyuubi, make sure you behave this time, don't want another mishap and punish you again now do we?" Kyuubi tensed as Naruto whimpered, as itachi unlocked their cages.

He grabbed kyuubi first bringing him in front, and naruto last, and put him in the back. They we're walking for a long time, neither of them knew where they were until a bright light blinded their eyes,with kyuubi being up front, gasped in shock and fear began to shed a few tears.

**I saw the burned grass and trees  
where they took me out of you.  
The alter at which you whithered in pain for my freedom.  
Yes the day of both our slavery.  
But today was different,  
I knew it just by looking at them.**

The group of akustski members surrounded the alter at which their survitude began.

" It is time." The leader began, an evil smirk marred his complextion.

He began to step away from the ground but was harshly pushed forward onto the cold slab of rock, naruto rushed after the elder fox but was roughly brought back by his leash. Kyuubu looked around him and found each member held their hands in different sign, before he knew what was happening pain surged through him, making him roar out into the dead land.

**This pain I feel  
is worse when I saw you beaten,  
worse when I saw you taken.  
This pain so unbarible, I wish for death itself.  
I hear your pained cries of my name,  
but I cannot see you,  
this unbearable pain will take me away  
and never give me back.**

His roars died down as the jutsu wore off leaving a near dead kitsune in its wake, they let the little boy go, turning back to their hideout, their deed been done.

" Kyuubi, kyuubi." the blond boy shook the kitsune, as he watched his labored breaths die down, and leave a still body, and a crying child.

Naruto took the body away from the hideout, and as far away from them. He found a spot so serine and peaceful he finally began to dig a grave.

Naruto cried as he dug, the loss of the only person he loved and loved him back heavy on his tiny shoulders. He placed the dead body into the grave covering him lightly ith dirt after he placed him in a chakra made casket,

**Your tears flowed,  
as I watched from above,  
wishing how much I could come and comfort you.  
But do not forget, my little blonde angel,  
Wherever I may be, remember  
I will always love you for eternity.**

Years did pass and so did the blond, but his body had not decayed like most had, his body a perfect marble statue, looking down upon the grave of his only love. The endless tears never stopped, though he was gone. Kneeling he was in front of the grave of kyuubi, did his tears flow over, never did his tears get sucked up by the land as itcircled the grave and statue. Forever gone and out of reach. There lay the child who did but weep. Over the demon beaten and dead. These two lovers forever together in death.

**) (  
  
'.';**

**Hope you liked that please review, thank you**

**I believed you to be fake  
I was told that you were bad  
But look at me now,  
I've fallen for you,  
I fallen in Luv**


End file.
